


Call me as soon as there’s a problem

by WeirdV



Series: One Crazy Summer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Girl Power, Mystery, Roadtrip, Series, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira, Malia and Lydia go on a trip to visit a possible choice for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘This is awesome’

They’d agreed to meet up at the school, to leave from there. Lydia cursed as she drove up to the school, of course he was there to drop off Malia, but still. He got out, leaning against the car with his sunglasses on and that smile on his face that gave her flashbacks to their last rendezvous. And as she looked at him, she couldn’t help but picture what was underneath that leather jacket, what she had seen a few nights ago, she tried to suppress a smirk, and failed to do so. The plan to visit the college together had been her way of escaping this awkward but wonderful thing she and Derek had going on. And – although she was never going to admit it to him – she was secretly happy to see him before they left on their road trip.

‘Call me as soon as there’s a problem’ he says, kissing Malia on the cheek as she sighs in response.

‘God, you sound like Stiles’ she replies, making Derek cringe. Sure, the two got along better now, but that didn’t mean he liked to be compared to the kid.

'Let's go' Kira comments, loading her bags into the car as Malia and Lydia get in, and five minutes later they're on the road. 

 

‘This is _awesome_ , I’m so happy you convinced us to go’ Kira says to Lydia as she walks into the hallway of the building. It had been Lydia’s suggestion. She’d gotten into every college she applied to, and this was the one they had all gotten into. Which meant they decided to go there and explore the grounds a bit. It had been Lydia’s idea to go together. Kira’s parents _had_ needed some convincing, so did Derek. But in the end they all, more or less, agreed and they had gotten into the car and drove over.

‘This is _amazing’_ Malia mutters, putting her phone in her pocket after checking Stiles’ last text.

‘I know’ Lydia smiles, ‘Let’s go find our room.’

It takes a while, waiting in line before they finally get their room assigned. Malia doesn’t mind, there are a  lot of people there and it’s still something she’s getting used to. Being surrounded by large crowds. Well, large crowds of humans.

‘Hi’ a girl standing behind her says, ‘Are you planning on going here?’

‘I don’t know yet’ she smiles, ‘Depends on where Stiles is going to go, I guess. Well. Not really! I’m still looking into it! You?’

‘I’m probably gonna go here’ she smiles, ‘What is a Stiles?’

‘He’s my boyfriends’ she says, ‘Where are you from?’

‘Texas’ she smiles, ‘It’s a bit far, but that’s part of the appeal, right? How about you?’

‘California, Beacon Hills’ she smiles, ‘Luckily not that far away!’

‘Beacon Hills... It rings a bell, vagualy’ she smiles, ‘Sounds like a nice place, though!’

‘Many have made that error is judgement’ she smiles at the girl and Kira takes her shoulder.

‘We’re up, Malia’ she says, Malia smiles and follows her friends.

 

Malia lets herself fall onto the bed, putting her phone away after checking Stiles’ text.

‘Dear god, Malia’ Lydia looks at her, an annoyed expression on her face, ‘Promise me you won’t be calling him all the time!’

‘Of course not’ she says, checking out their schedule for the following two days, ‘Besides, there won’t even be time, look how busy we will be!’

‘Nice huh’ Kira is lying on one of the other two beds, her blade – also known as a katana – was already carefully placed underneath the bed, ‘Kind of curious about this guest lecture tomorrow.’

‘Yes, but first’ Lydia gets up, her bag already tossed to the side as she’s applying a fresh layer of lipstick, ‘There’s a party tonight!’

‘Okay, let’s go’ Kira gets up, as does Malia, ‘Where is it?’

‘On campus’ Lydia looks at the two girls and rolls her eyes, ‘But you guys need cuter outfits.’


	2. ‘Stop it, you look cute’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my information on American college and education system comes from TV-shows, so please don't hold it against me.  
> Also, my autocorrect isn't working for this story, so if there are any typos, just let me know ;)

Malia isn’t used to wearing dresses, at all. So it’s no surprise she keeps fidgeting with the hem of her dress while they walk to the party. She’s probably more nervous than she should be. It’s not like she hasn’t gone to parties before, she’s been a human for 2 years now – does that sounds weird? Probably – the point is, she’s only ever gone to parties with Stiles. She relies on him more than she’s willing to admit. Back in Beacon Hills people leave her alone, guys leave her alone. Not just because they know she’s dating Stiles, but because they think she’s weird. And she can’t really deny that, can she? So yes, she’s nervous and she’s fidgeting with her dress and her clothes.

‘Stop it, you look cute’ Lydia says, playfully bumping into her, ‘here it is!’

Malia will never, ever admit this – mostly because they probably already know – but she’s never been to a college party before. So when they walk in she is overwhelmed. There are a lot of guys there, all of them holding red plastic cups with beer in it, girls with short skirts and faded smiles and fake giggles. Some girls have themselves draped around guys, and some are just talking to other girls.

‘Please don’t leave me alone here’ Kira comments, to which Malia wholeheartedly agrees.

‘Good deal’ she says, already getting approached by two guys. They’re not bad looking, but they stink of beer and cigarettes. The guy on the left smiles at her, he has short, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

‘Hi there, pretty’ he says, smiling at Malia, ‘Wanna hang out?’

‘I have a boyfriend’ she says, if she wasn’t a were-coyote she’d probably be afraid now.

‘So? Did you bring him _with_ you?’ he asks, his eyes seizing her up from head to toe, ‘Because he doesn’t need to _know_... what happens at college parties, stays at college parties...’

‘What happens at college parties?’ she asks, turning to Kira, ‘You know, I’ve been out of the game for a while...’

‘I suppose you can compare it to where you’ve been’ Lydia says, ‘A lot of _animalistic_ behaviour.’

Kira laughs at the comment, ‘I guess animalistic behaviour is bound to happen in _our_ vicinity’ she grins, ignoring the boys’ confused expressions.

‘You should know that, Lydia’ Malia smiles at her, ‘With Derek and all!’

‘What?’ Lydia looks at them, ‘What do you mean?’

‘Come on, you really thought we didn’t know?’ Kira grins, ‘You guys smell like each other...’

‘We’re not dating’ she says, ‘In case you were wondering. It’s just, some fun... having a good time.’

‘I’m not judging’ Malia says, ‘I’m just glad you guys don’t do it when I’m home! Thanks for that.’

‘You’re welcome’ Lydia grins, turning towards the two confused boys, ‘Wann      a dance?’

‘Hell yeah’ the boy on the right replies, ‘Your boyfriend won’t mind?’

‘What boyfriend? I don’t have time for boyfriends’ she grins, ‘Let’s just dance, and you don’t worry your pretty little head!’

Kira and Malia are left alone now, looking at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do, when they’re approached by the girl Malia had talked to earlier that day.

‘Hi, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I’m Lizzie’ she says, stretching out her hand to Malia, who takes it and shakes it.

‘I’m Malia’ she smiles, ‘This is my friend, Kira!’

‘Nice to meet you’ she grins, looking around the place, ‘Lots of guys huh? I swear, if I didn’t have a boyfriend back home, I would... hmmm.’

‘Tell me about it’ Kira laughs, ‘There are some cute guys here...’

‘Yuck. Not to me’ Malia sighs, ‘They all stink of beer and cigarettes, and that one’  - she points at a boy wearing blue shorts – ‘Is clearly doing drugs.’

‘How do you know?’ Lizzie asks curiously, Malia shrugs.

‘I can smell it’ she replies, not really thinking that it’s a weird thing, ‘Are you here alone?’

‘Yeah!’ she sighs, ‘my friends was going to come with me, but her boyfriend surprised her with a getaway weekend.’

‘And she ditched you?’ Malia asks, the girl nods.

‘Sorry, you can hang with us’ Kira suggests, ‘Let’s get something to drink.’

‘Yeah’ Lizzie leads the way, ‘You guys going to the guest lecture tomorrow? I’m looking forward to it...’

‘Yeah, we wouldn’t miss it for the world’ Kira smiles at Malia as they follow Lizzie to get drinks.

‘Got to be weird, though’ Lizzie hands Malia a red cup, ‘The guy actually _believes_ in mythical creatures. Imagine meeting a _werewolf_.’

Kira laughs, ‘Imagine _dating_ a werewolf’ she replies, Malia laughs, trying her best not to spit out the sip she just took from her cup.

‘Werewolf doesn’t sound _so_ bad, though’ Lizzie grins, ‘In contrast to the other creatures this guys thinks excist. Banshees, were – coyotes, were – panthers...’

Malia coughs at the mention of were-coyotes, ‘You seem to have done your research on the guy’ she comments, the girl nods.

‘Yeah. Did  you know he’s from the same town you’re from? Beacon Hills’ the girl takes a sip from her own drink as she passes a cup to Kira, ‘That’s why the name of your town sounded so familiar this morning.’

‘There are some nutjobs in Beacon Hills’ Kira grins, ‘I only just moved there two years ago, and even I know that...’

‘Well, yeah! But you’re dating an alpha-male’ Malia says, Kira laughs again, ‘I’m just dating a regular guy...’

‘That’s because you’re the weird one in your relationship’ Kira grins, Malia looks at her, ‘Okay, you know what I mean...’

‘Enough talk’ Lizzie sets down her drink and grabs the girls’ free hand, ‘We don’t need any guys for us to dance and have fun!’

 


	3. ‘Yup, something is definitly off’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as my personal therapy, btw. Since I failed my teaching practice and will have to do another year of college...

Lydia moans as they take place in the classroom.

‘My head hurts’ she mutters, ‘Why didn’t you guys _stop_ me?’

‘We _did’_ Malia grins, ‘Like, _before_ you decided drinking that bottle of wodka was a good idea.’

‘Thanks for that’ she grins, ‘I’m pretty sure I was this close to drunk dialing Derek.’

‘Oh, you still did’ Malia says, ‘We just got the phone away from you before you were able to say something and we told him you pocketdialed him.’

‘You guys saved my life’ she grins, ‘I mean, Derek is fun and all. But if I had called him and he’d heard I was drunk...’

‘He would’ve come running’ Malia finishes, ‘Trust me, I know.’

‘So, ready for the lecture?’ Lizzie asks as she joins the three girls, ‘You must be Lydia. Well, we met last night, but I doubt you remember! I’m Lizzie.’

‘Oh, right’ she smiles, ‘The girl who was ditched by her friend. I remember.’

‘Oh, he’s here’ Malia whispers as the professor walks in, ‘Shht.’

‘He’s kinda cute, isn’t he?’ Lizzie whispers as the man turns on his computer and his projector, ‘You think he’s single?’

‘I thought you had a boyfriend’ Kira comments, the girl shrugs, her eyes glazing over as she leans forward and listens to the professor.

The lecture isn’t as boring as Lydia had anticipated, the part about Banshees, however, makes her laugh out loud, causing the professor to ask her about it.

‘Well’ she swallows, ‘You say banshees live in the woods. But if you expect banshees to actually excist, there should be much more people living in the woods. And there aren’t.’

‘So, you think there aren’t people living in the woods?’ he asks, his eyebrow raised in contempt.

‘No, there are. I mean, my friend lived in the woods for 13 years. But that doesn’t mean she’s a banshee’ Lydia says, Malia laughs.

‘No, I just had memory loss after the car crash’ she grins at Kira who is trying her very best not to burst out laughing.

‘I mean, you claim that there are banshees, werewolves, werecoyotes, and – what else was there?’ she asks.

‘Fire foxes, succubusses, vampires, – a lot of creatures, actually’ he says, ‘But then again, it’s difficult to convince the non-believers.’

‘I never said I was a non-believer’ Lydia says, ‘I’m just saying that, if I was a banshee, I wouldn’t be living in the woods.’

‘Which only proves that you’re not a banshee’ he says, causing Malia and Kira to start laughing, ‘Now, either you stop disturbing or you leave the class...’

‘No, we’ll be fine’ Kira says, twirling her pen between her fingers and pretending to be completely ignorant ‘I’m curious to hear your take on, what was it, fire – foxes.’

The professor sighs, glaring at the three girls and Lizzie for a few seconds before continuing his lecture.

The lecture takes another half hour, during which Kira and Malia grow more and more suspicious of the guy. Suspicious enough to wait after the lecture to talk to him.

‘What?’ he asks, as he sees the two girl, Lydia standing a bit further talking to Lizzie, waiting for him, ‘Any more comments?’

‘What are you?’ Malia asks, ‘You’re not human, I know that. But you’re not a were either... nor a banshee.’

‘Excuse me?’ he looks surprised, ‘What on _earth_ are you talking about?’

‘You know _a lot_ about fire-foxes’ Kira says, ‘Things that _normal_ humans shouldn’t know. Which means you must have had access to a bestiary.’

‘You know about the bestiary?’ he asks, he grins as if he doesn’t quite believe the girls know anything important, ‘so _you_ understand Archaic Latin?’

‘No, Lydia does’ Malia says, nodding towards their friend, ‘Either you tell us what you are, or we have to figure out what you are for ourselves, and we might come to the conclusion you’re dangerous...’

‘We don’t like to have dangerous walking around’ Kira ads, ‘But you should know that – since you’re from Beacon Hills too.’

‘So, what you’re gonna do?’ he grins again, ‘Kill me?’

‘No’ Malia sighs, ‘Sadly our alpha isn’t too fond of killing. But that doesn’t mean we don’t know a way to... resolve difficult situations.’

‘Is that a threat?’ the man asks, Malia shakes her head, as does Kira as Lydia joins them.

‘It’s a warning’ Kira clarifies, placing her hand on Lydia’s elbow, ‘And?’

‘Yup, something is definitly off’ she sighs, ‘And here I thought we were gonna have a fun, relaxing weekend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	4. ‘Great, let’s go visit’

Malia lets herself fall down on the bed. She’d met Lizzie a day ago, and then they saw each other at the party. And then, at the lecture, she had been a completely different person. They’d talked at the party, and then after dancing for a bit she’d gone off with some guy who asked her to dance with him. Lizzie had giggled when the boy asked her, saying that she wasn’t used to getting all the attention. She had a boyfriend back home, sure, but since she was going to move for college, their relationship was probably doomed. She had seemed nice, a fun girl full of life. She had mentioned the professor briefly, but at the lecture that morning, she had sounded completely and utterly obsessed.

‘Maybe there’s another reason for her strange behaviour?’ Kira asks, staring at the ceiling as she’s lying on the other bed, ‘maybe she’s dating a werewolf?’

‘No’ Malia leans on her elbow, shaking her head, ‘I would’ve smelled it on her.’

She gets up, Lydia – who is sitting at the desk in the corner – closes her laptop and turns towards them, ‘Do we know what room she’s staying at?’

‘Yeah, two rooms down the hall’ Kira says, looking at her hand, ‘She wrote it on my hand this morning at the lecture.’

‘Great, let’s go visit’ Lydia gets up, as does Malia and Kira, ‘Get some more information and then consult the bestiary properly!’

‘Sure, just let me send a text first’ Malia says pulling out her phone again, which earns her a stern look from Lydia.

‘You’d better not be texting your _boyfriend’_ she says, Malia sighs.

‘I’m not’ she smiles weakly as she rolls her eyes, ‘I promised _Derek_ to text him at least once a day. I had to, or he wouldn’t let me go. He has also called me two times already, so I’d better not postpone!’

‘ _Fine_ , if you have to’ Lydia says, ‘But hurry up.’

Malia nods, quickly typing in a message and sending it to both Stiles and Derek. They’re already at Lizzie’s door when she gets a reply.

Derek sent ‘ok’.

Stiles texted: ‘Be careful, call me if there’s any trouble!’

Clearly Derek wasn’t the type to say much. But then again, she already knew that for a while. Moving in with Derek had been a strange experience – the first few days they hadn’t even talked - and after that first week, she’d come home to find furniture and a set table with dinner. Derek had been awkward, saying stuff about ‘Not being used to family dinners’ and then they’d sat down and he’d set some house rules. They’d screamed at each other, and Malia had ran into her room slamming the door and then she’d laughed at the entire situation. Derek had been pacing around the living room for 15 minutes when she had come back out and hugged him, to which he responed by freezing completely. And then apologizing, and returning the hug – very awkwardly. But they were a family, and now they had Cora too, which meant that Malia spent more time at Stiles than before. It wasn’t that she disliked Cora, not at all, she kinda liked her. It was like having a big sister. It was that she suspected there was a _thing_ between her and Stiles before she appeared. And also because Stiles acted a bit weird around her. It took a while before she finally found out what had actually happened. How Stiles had saved her life, resuscitated her after she stopped breathing in the ambulance. Anyways, Derek was a man of few words, and Stiles was _always_ worrying about her.

Kira knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before Lizzie opens the door.

‘Hi there girls’ she smiles broadly, checking her watch, ‘Already time for lunch?’

‘Yes,’ Lydia smiles back at her, ‘O dear, do you have a room to yourself? Lucky girl, we got cooped up with three in one tiny room.’

‘Oh, that sounds a bit crowded’ Lizzie smiles, gesturing towards the empty bed, ‘If you want, one of you can take up the spare bed. I’d love the company.’

‘That would be great’ Malia says, ‘I’d love to. I mean, if you two don’t mind.’

‘No, of course not’ Kira laughs, ‘I mean, if you can handle her texting her boyfriend the entire time.’

It made sense that Malia would be the one to keep an eye out, since she was the one with the super hearing and super smell. Sure, Kira was good with a blade, and Lydia had her own set of talents. But if it came to collecting clues, Malia was the best choice.

‘You’re the one to talk’ Malia glares at Kira, ‘You think I didn’t hear you call Scott yesterday?’

‘Okay, that doesn’t count, because I thought you were asleep’ Kira comments, her cheeks turning slightly red.

‘Well, we weren’t’ Lydia adds, ‘Regretfully! Next time, just send him a dirty email, will you?’

Lizzie laughs, looking at the girls, ‘Well, you’re more than welcome to stay here. I’ll help you with your bags, if you want!’ she offers, Malia nods gratefully.

‘Great, but first lunch’ she says, ‘I’m _starving!’_

That wasn’t an exaggeration, it was a were-thing. For some reason she burnt more calories – and did it faster than regular humans – which meant she needed more food. It drove Stiles crazy at times, when she would steal food off his plate, or order two pizzas and finish eating before him. Let’s just say it had made for an interesting official first date.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was productive.  
> As in, I wrote a lot.  
> And I don't have to feel bad about that, cause I'm done with school til September. Yay
> 
> Also, love you all.  
> Thanks so much for the kudos and the comments and for joining me in my TeenWolf love and obsession.  
> Let's hope June 23rd gets here soon.


	5. ‘There are others’

Lunch is sort of nice. A brand new experience, sitting in the lunchroom – or whatever it is called – among the collegestudents. The first years look at them with a sense of nostalgia, while the older students just roll their eyes and sigh. Well, most of them do, some check them out shamelessly, some actually sit with them and ask questions.

Malia sort of likes it there, she turns to her two friends, and Lizzie, of course.

‘There are others’ she says, turning around as a boy walks by and sniffs her.

‘Him?’ Lydia asks, she nods and smiles.

‘What is he?’ Kira asks, looking at the boy who is now standing a bit further on, clearly listening in.

‘Like Scott’ she smiles weakly, ‘Well, beta of course, maybe omega...’

‘What the _hell_ are you talking about?’ Lizzie says, turning to look at the boy as well.

‘Oh, sorry’ Lydia smiles, she’s always been good at talking them out of complicated situations, ‘We have this code to talk about cute boys. Omega means real cute, Beta means okay. Alpha is the cutest. When we say banshee, we think he’s a cryer...’

‘Meet a lot of banshees?’ Lizzie asks, looking at the guy, ‘He’s kinda cute, though.’

‘Not a lot of banshees, but they’re usually not so bad’ Malia grins, the boy turns and their eyes lock onto each other and he winks.

‘I think he likes you’ Lydia grins, ‘Better not let Stiles find out.’

‘Shut up’ Malia tosses a slice of apple at her – her cheeks turning red – as the boy walks up to them.

He sits down next to Lydia, gazing at her intently.

‘Excuse me, can I help you’ she raises her eyebrows – in that wonderful _Who the hell do you think you are_ way that she does – at the boy.

‘You two are... something else’ he says, ‘I never met anything like you two’ he turns to Kira.

‘I feel slightly insulted’ Lizzie whispers to Malia, silent enough so only she can hear it – if it weren’t for the boy with superhearing sitting accross them – and rolls her eyes.

‘Don’t be, beautiful’ the boy turns towards her, ‘You definitly caught my attention. A human hanging with weres... quite unique...’

‘Weres?’ Lizzie looks at the three girls, who just roll their eyes and shrug, ‘What the hell are you talking about? Did you run into something?’

‘We met Lizzie yesterday while getting our room assigned’ Lydia smiles, ‘And I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Oh, she doesn’t know, then’ he turns to Malia, ‘But you reek of human... is your mate human?’

‘Mate?’ Malia rolls her eyes again, ‘Seriously? Mate? How about boyfriend?’

‘Well, sorry if my terminology doesn’t suit you’ he replies, Malia sighs and he grins at her.

‘Serious thing?’ he smiles, ‘Cause you are pretty...’

‘Fuck off’ Lydia smiles politely. She has a talent for insulting guys and have them come back for more. He just smiles, shakes his head as if he doesn’t care, and leaves the girls alone. Lizzie looks at him as he walks away.

‘He’s pretty cute, though’ she says, ‘You think he has a cute friend?’

‘Probably. But I’d stay away from him!’ Malia grins as her phone rings, ‘Sorry, got to get this!’

She runs of, picking up her phone.

‘Wow, she’s enthusiastic’ Lizzie comments, Lydia nods.

‘Yes, that’s how she always gets when her boyfriend calls’ Lydia says, Kira nods in agreement.

‘Haven’t been together long, huh?’ Lizzie grins, the two girls shake their head.

‘I think almost two years now’ Kira says, ‘Since Eichen House, right.? Although they refer to it as Echo house, or something...’

‘Yes, damn. That’s long’ Lydia smiles, ‘But that’s not important. Tell us about your boyfriend, Lizzie.’

‘Oh, my boyfriend?’ she responds, looking a bit uncomfortable, ‘He’s awesome.’

‘What’s his name?’ Kira asks, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand.

‘Dave’ she smiles, ‘He’s the nicest guy ever... he’s still got a year to go, though...’

‘Oh, that sucks’ Lydia sighs, ‘I sort of got a guy, but I don’t know yet where I’m gonna go for university.’

‘Did you get in a lot of schools?’ Lizzie asks, Lydia shrugs.

‘Yes’ Kira answers in her place, ‘All of them.’

‘Seriously?’ Lizzies jaw drops as she stares at the strawberry blonde girl, ‘Are you a genius or something?’

‘Genius’ Malia says as she joins the girls again, ‘I wouldn’t have gotten into this school if you hadn’t tutored me. She’s the sweetest and smartest girl I know.’

‘How about me?’ Kira asks, looking up at Malia, pretending to be insulted.

‘You can kick some serious ass. No offence, Lydia. But if I ever get stuck in a fight, I’m asking Kira to back me up’ she grins, and Lydia laughs.

‘If?’ she asks, causing the three girls to laugh again.

‘Hey, don’t blame me for being optimistic’ she retorts, sitting down again and grabbing a muffin from Lydia, ‘What’s on the schedule for the rest of the day?’

Lydia pulls out a sheet of paper and looks at it for a moment, ‘Oh, this sounds like fun. We got a tour by the older students’ she smiles before her expressions turns a bit gloomy, ‘Oh. We’re not in the same group, though. That sucks. Looks like you’re in another group, Kira. Oh. But you’re with Lizzie.’

‘Oh, that’s okay’ Kira looks at Lizzie, ‘Get a chance to discuss the boys, huh?’

‘It’s gonna be awesome’ Lizzie smiles, as the four of them get up and take off.


	6. ‘We are so not going to go here’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I just hope we’re imagining things. I really don’t want to...’ she sighs, ‘For once I want a weekend without a mystery to solve.’
> 
> ‘Oh, admit it’ Lydia says, playfully punching Malia’s shoulder, ‘You love it. That’s why you and Stiles work so well.’
> 
> ‘Maybe a little’ she admits guiltily, biting her lip to surpress a grin, ‘As long as nobody dies.’

Kira won’t lie about this. She was a bit bummed to find out she wasn’t in the same group as Lydia and Malia. After all, this was supposed to be their girl-trip. A much needed girl trip – to be honest. It’s not that they didn’t hang out together back home. But for some reason they never really talked. Of course it was difficult to discuss your boyfriend at school when he went there and when he has superhearing. Seriously, there are downsides to dating a werewolf. But Lizzie was fun, they’d talked a bit now. And Lizzie was funny, nice and – to be honest – a bit boycrazy. Every time a cute boy walks past she points him out – which isn’t really that bad – but it’s weird because she has a boyfriend. Or so she said.

‘I think he’s gonna dump me’ she says after a while, ‘Dave. I think he’s gonna break up with me and... yeah.’

‘So that’s why you’ve been admiring the view?’ Kira asks, Lizzie smiles and nods, ‘There are a lot of cute boys though. Just not my type.’

She takes a few steps forwards and turns around, expecting to find Lizzie, but she’s gone. She shows up again five minutes later out of breath.

‘Sorry’ she smiles, ‘I really had to pee.’

‘Oh, okay’ Kira nods, pointing towards the rest of the group, ‘You didn’t miss much.’

‘Thank god’ she smiles.

 

Lydia and Malia follow at the end of the group, taking in as much information as possible.

‘Okay’ Malia turns to her friend as the guide tells them they’re taking a five minute break, ‘I’ve been avoiding this but... what is going on with you and Derek?’

‘Oh’ Lydia looks at her. She’d almost forgotten that Derek was her family, and that they’d been sneaking around. Sure, they wanted to keep it secret from everyone, for obvious reasons, but still...

‘I... I’m not sure anymore’ she admits, ‘For now, it’s just... fun. I – I can’t deal with anything serious. I don’t think Derek can either. But I still enjoy sex and, well, so does Derek!’

‘I don’t know how to respond to that’ she says, shaking her head, ‘I’m also working very hard not to get a mental picture of the two of you and – yup, there it is. Gross. Thanks for that!’

Lydia laughs and pulls Malia into a hug, ‘Look’ she says, as she lets go, ‘I don’t plan on hurting him. I really don’t. The truth is, I think maybe – _maybe_ – this might grow into something _more_.’

Malia stares at her for a moment, before nodding, ‘Okay’ she smiles, ‘I can live with that!’

‘Girls in the back’ the tourguide – a not to bad looking 23year old guy – calls to them, ‘We’re leaving. Wanna keep up?’

‘Yeah, we’re with you’ Lydia replies, grabbing Malia’s elbow as they do a quick run to catch up with the rest of the group, ‘I wonder how Kira is doing with Lizzie.’

‘I just hope we’re imagining things. I really don’t want to...’ she sighs, ‘For once I want a weekend without a mystery to solve.’

‘Oh, admit it’ Lydia says, playfully punching Malia’s shoulder, ‘You love it. That’s why you and Stiles work so well.’

‘Maybe a little’ she admits guiltily, biting her lip to surpress a grin, ‘As long as nobody dies.’

Lydia starts smiling, but then her face freezes, her eys go wide and Malia curses to herself as she starts screaming.

Lydia blinks, did someone just hit her in the face? Yeah, probably. Because she was screaming. Can’t even go away for a weekend without finding a dead body. She blinks again, Malia was the one who hit her, and their tourguide is now standing right beside the pair with an angry look on his face. _Still cute, though_ Lydia thinks to herself.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ the boy – his name tag says Oliver – asks her.

‘Where do I start’ Lydia mutters, glancing angrily at Malia and hoping she didn’t leave a bruise like the last time.

‘Why the fuck did you start screaming like that? You sounded like you found a body’ he says, crossing his arms and glaring at Lydia.

‘Not yet’ she whispers in response, Oliver leans a bit closer.

‘What?’ he raises an eyebrow at her and she shakes her head. Malia ignores him – Bless Malia, Lydia thinks to herself – and turns to her friend.

‘What is it?’ she asks, a small group gathering around the two friends, ‘What is it that you hear?’

‘Dripping’ she says, sighing as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, ‘blood.’

‘When?’ Malia places a hand on Lydia’s shoulder, and that helps. For some reason, it’s comforting. Because if anyone knows the pain and cruelty and horror of finding a dead body, it’s Malia.

‘Soon’ she answers, straightening up and suddenly very alert of her surrounding, ‘Now.’

And then there’s another scream, tearing the attention away from the two girls and causing half of them – Malia and Lydia in the front – to run towards the source of the sound.

Malia gets there first – with the werecoyote superpowers and all – and Lydia follows soon after. There’s a girl, standing over another girl – presumably her friend – screaming and sobbing. Malia takes a step forward, as Lydia turns around at the bloody sight and is envelopped in a hug by the tourguide.

‘Did someone call the cops yet?’ Lydia – who else? – asks. Someone pulls out a phone and dials the number, she can hear the message in the background, but it doesn’t really register.

‘What happened?’ someone asks the – still sobbing – friend as she closes the girl into a hug.

‘We.. we were supposed to meet up, but she didn’t show’ she takes deep breaths after every two words, struggling to form coherent sentences, ‘I went looking for her. She left with some guy at a party off campus yesterday, I don’t know who it was. She was being to secretive about everything.’

‘This happened recently’ Malia says, crouching down beside the bed. Lydia glances up for a second. The girl is lying on the bed, arms and legs spread out. There’s a knife sticking in her heart, her eyes staring at the ceiling and the sound of dripping blood as it – still – hits the ground.

‘I’d say around... half an hour ago’ she says, ‘an hour tops.’

‘How the fuck do you even know something like that?’ Oliver asks, Lydia pulls herself out of his arms, swallowing and taking a step towards Malia.

‘This isn’t the first body I’ve seen’ she says with a suprisingly calm voice, ‘Probably won’t be my last...’

‘Why so morbid’ the boy glares at her, swallowing as he tries to ignore the smell of the blood and doing his very best not to look at the dead girl, ‘why aren’t you freaking out?’

Malia ignores him, turning to Lydia, ‘We are _so_ not going to go here’ she says, Lydia nods.

‘Agreed’ she replies, there’s a small commotion and two men wearing uniforms walk in, accompanied by two suits.

One of them takes a step forwards, but Malia stretches out her arm and stops him, earning her a shocked and angry look.

‘You were about to step in the blood, idiot’ she growls when he opens his mouth to tell her off, ‘Don’t contaminate the crime scene.’

He sighs, ‘Let me guess, you saw some CSI and now you think you’re an expert?’ he rolls his eyes and Malia gives him a confused look.

‘What the hell is CSI?’ she asks, ‘I’m dating a sheriff’s kid, and I found my dad murdered a few years back. So I read up to keep up with the case. Don’t be a judgmental jerk.’

Lydia places her hand on Malia’s elbow, pulling her away, ‘It’s okay, sweetie’ she mutters, ‘This isn’t our fight.’

‘I’m afraid it might be’ Malia replies, Lydia looks at her asking a silent question which Malia answers immediately, ‘We’d better get Kira.’

They turn to leave, but are being stopped by one of the suits stretching out his arm.

‘Sorry, girls. Nobody leaves for now. We need to ask some questions’ he says, Malia and Lydia look at each other.

‘Can we at least call our friend and tell her not to wait for us?’ Lydia asks, sighing again, ‘Or text her?’

‘Sure’ he says, holding out his arm, ‘We were assigned an emty room. Please follow me.’

The two girls follow reluctantly as Lydia texts Kira.

“Found a dead body, bled out. Supernatural frequency alert. Bye bye quiet weekend. Don’t inform the boys” she quickly types, sending it to Kira.

‘Please, take a seat’ the man says, the girls exchange another look before sitting down, ‘What’s your names?’

‘Lydia Martin’

‘Malia Tate’

The man writes it down, at that moment the door opens and another man – the second suit – joins them.

‘Where are you girls from? I understand you’re here for the college tour?’ he asks, Malia nods.

‘We’re from Beacon Hills’ she says, the second suit looks up with a shocked look on his face.

‘Beacon Hills?’ he repeats, a slightly confused look on his face, ‘wasn’t some high school kid stabbed there a few years ago?’

Lydia balls her hands, turns to Malia and she can see the fear in her friends eyes.

‘No, it’s something else’ Malia mutters, ‘It’s not... that!’

‘What are you two talking about? Do you know who killed’ – he looks at his papers – ‘Jenna?’

‘No’ Lydia says, ‘It’s. Erm. That girl that got stabbed was my friend. Allison. Two people died, by the way. But people always forget about Aiden.’

‘But it has nothing to do with this, so drop it’ Malia replies.

‘I think we’ll be the judge of that’ the first suit says.

‘No, Beacon Hills sheriff department is the judge of that. Call them, he’ll confirm’ Malia replies, ‘Just because you read the article, doesn’t mean you know the case.’

‘We’ll look into it’ the second suit brushes it aside, ‘About this one. We heard some people say you started acting strange before they found the body. That you predicted it happening.’

‘That’s ridiculous’ Lydia says, ‘How could I predict finding a body?’

‘That’s a good question’ the first suit – he’s wearing a blue tie that matches his eyes – says, ‘Maybe you know the answer.’

‘Maybe I’m a psychic?’ she smiles weakly, ‘Maybe I’ve seen so many dead people I developed a sixth sense?’

‘Or maybe you know what happened?’ the second suit – yellow tie – suggests.

‘What’s your name?’ Malia asks, leaning forward, ‘I feel at a disadvantage here. I also haven’t seen any credentials yet.’

‘I’m agent Banner, this is agent Jones’ the first suit says, taking out his badge.

Malia takes it from him, studying it for a second before turning towards Lydia, ‘Let’s go’ she says, getting up.

‘What?’ Lydia gives her a shocked look as Malia hands the man his badge back.

‘Girl, this is a federal investigation. You can’t just leave’ the second suit – Agent _Jones_ says.

‘Federal my ass’ she comments, ‘that badge is a fucking _fake_.’

‘Fake?’ Lydia asks as she gets up and Malia nods.

‘Yes, a fake’ she sighs, turning towards the two men, ‘We’re dealing with goddamn _hunters.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I changed the order of the two stories I'm currently working on. I'll make sure the other one doesn't have any spoilers to this one so those who want can read both.
> 
> I also rewrote Wolf Mating Rituals. No major plot changes, but more clarified motives for the characters, some grammar mistakes and sentence structure updates.


	7. ‘You know I can hear you, right?’

This causes some response in the two men, who turn towards each other and start muttering.

‘How the fuck do they know?’ Banner asks his friend quietly, ‘They don’t look like supernaturals.’

‘Maybe they are’ his friend replies, glancing at them from the corner of his eye, ‘What do we do? Tell them?’

‘Tell them what? They already know!’

‘Maybe they can help?’ his friend suggests.

‘You know I can hear you, right?’ Malia sighs, crossing her arms as she looks at them, ‘Let me give you a clue. Go find another hunt. We got this.’

The men laugh, both of them actually laugh.

‘You think we’re going to leave two little girls to deal with a murderer?’ the yellow tie  - Lydia can’t even bother to remember their names – asks.

‘We’re sure as hell aren’t trusting you guys to deal with this’ Lydia comments, ‘we don’t even know you people.’

‘Same’ blue tie replies, ‘Why should we trust you?’

‘How about this?’ Malia says, ‘From what I heard our friends are a bit of a house hold name in the hunter community. Call them, they’ll vouch for us.’

‘What friends?’ one of them asks with a denigrating look in his face.

‘The Winchesters’ Lydia says, the effect of the name is immediately clear, ‘Dean and Sam. Clearly you’ve heard of them.’

‘Okay’ one of them says, ‘Just because you know them, doesn’t mean we’re leaving you guys to deal with this. You’re girls. Helpless and defenceless.’

At that exact moment Kira comes barging in, her blade on her back and a fierce look on her face. Malia flashes her eyes and bares her fangs, and Lydia crosses her arms in disapproval and gives the two men her meanest look. It’s no surprise that Lydia’s glower scares them the most.

‘Defenceless?’ Malia asks, turning to Kira and ignoring the two men for a second, ‘How’d you know?’

‘Two cops showed up’ she says, ‘This guy, Oliver, said you were already with the cops. Hunters?’

‘Yes’ Lydia says, ‘They seem quite incompetent.’

‘You’re a werewolf?’ one of the men says slowly, pointing towards Malia and Lydia throws Kira a _told you_ look.

‘Coyote’ she says, ‘werecoyote.’

‘Why were you guys here in the first place?’ Kira asks, glaring at the two men, ‘Nothing suspicious happening here before the murder. Unless you’ve been tracking a suspect.’

‘Yes’ the yellow tie admits, ‘the professor.’

‘Yes, we’ve been suspecting him too’ Lydia says, ‘He’s definitly not human... but’ she turns towards Malia.

‘He doesn’t smell human. I can’t quite place it’ she sounds frustrated.

‘He’s a descendent of a prophet’ the blue tie says, ‘We haven’t really seen any of those before. But we believe he might also have demon blood in him. Our tests have come up negative, though.’

‘He sort of smells of magic’ Malia ponders out loud, ‘Okay, no. Magic isn’t a smell. He smells of herbs and oils and copper.’

‘Does it really matter what he is?’ Lydia shouts before calming her voice again, ‘All we have to do is proof he’s guilty, which he probably is, and take him out. Well, arrest him.’

‘You mean kill’ one of the men corrects.

‘We don’t kill’ Malia sighs, turning to Kira again, ‘I swear, hunters are obsessed with killing!’

‘Tell me about it’ Lydia says, shaking her head, ‘You don’t have to fix everything with murder.’

‘Yeah? How would you fix it?’ the man asks.

‘How about this. You two get out, now’ Malia says, slowly getting bored and tired with the two men, ‘And I don’t call the cops. I know most hunters have a file. A few murder charges that you just can’t shake. So you leave, we deal with it, and if we really need help, we call our own reinforcements.’

‘Or what?’ the blue tie sounds arrogant, ‘You think the cops scare us?’

‘Okay’ Malia smiles, ‘Let’s put it in Derek’s words. You leave, or _I’ll rip your throat out, with my teeth.’_

‘We can take you out in a second.’

‘Probably. But good luck taking all of us out’ Lydia smiles, ‘And then get out of here without getting noticed.’

‘So, we got a deal?’ Kira asks, the two men exchange a look and then nod.

‘Great, now get the fuck out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all absolute sweethearts for reading my story.  
> Seriously, I love you all.
> 
> Offer still stands, if you got any prompts for a story, just let me know.  
> 3 more stories are currently under construction, I tend to work on more stories at once.  
> It's what I do. blame it on my adhd ;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it.


	8. ‘Actually, Stiles is the expert’

The two men leave, Kira follows them – after quickly dropping off her blade in their room – until they leave the premises.

‘What’s first?’ Kira asks when they’re finally gone, she turns to Lydia and Malia, ‘You two know most about this.’

‘Actually, Stiles is the expert’ Lydia comments, looking at Malia, ‘Maybe we should call him?’

‘No’ Malia shakes her head, ‘If I call him and tell him he’ll freak out and... then Derek’ll find out and...’

‘Okay, we’ll deal with it’ Kira says, ‘But you still know most about how we should handle this.’

‘No I don’t’ Malia turns to Lydia, ‘You’re our little genius.’

‘Fine’ she says, throwing her arms up in frustration, ‘We need more information. Who can we go to for information?’

‘Oliver?’ Malia suggests, Kira raises and eyebrow, ‘He was our tourguide’ she explains.

‘Yes’ Lydia smiles, ‘He can probably be trusted, since we can now assume he didn’t rat us out to those foe-cops.’

‘Let’s go.’

 

It takes a while before they find him, and they have to go around the crime scene to get to the lunch room, where he’s sitting with a few friends.

‘Hello’ Kira’s the chosen one to approach him, ‘I heard you were there when they found the body.’

‘Yes’ he says, he tries to sound tough, but he sounds like he’s swallowing back bile.

‘Can we talk for a moment?’ Kira smiles, and Lydia – standing withing hearing range – rolls her eyes. Flirting clearly isn’t her thing, because it comes out as a command more than a request.

‘Why?’ he asks, Malia sighs and the two other girls join them, causing Oliver’s friends to give them a surprised look.

‘We’ll tell you. But not here’ Malia says, looking around and seeing the werewolf boy from earlier checking her out, ‘Unless you’re afraid of us.’

‘Why would I be afraid of three girls?’ he asks, he nods towards his friends and gets up, ‘be right back.’

They find an empty corner in the campus garden where they can talk quietly.

‘First of all’ Lydia smiles, ‘thanks for not telling the cops about our _behaviour.’_

_‘_ No problem’ he says, glancing at Kira again, ‘Didn’t I see you earlies carrying a blade?’

‘A katana’ she corrects him, ‘I stashed it now. No worries.’

‘Why do you want to ask me questions? Shouldn’t you be talking to the cops?’ he asks, and Lydia thinks he makes a valid point. The problem is, they don’t know any of the law enforcement over here.

‘Because this isn’t something the police can deal with’ Kira sighs, ‘Which kind of sucks. I mean, back home they know. Here they don’t.’

‘What the hell does that even mean?’ he asks, looking from one girl to the other.

‘We should tell him’ Kira says, ‘I mean, why else would be help us?’

‘If he’ll believe’ Lydia adds, Malia shrugs.

‘We can make him believe, that’s not the problem’ she looks at the boy for a moment, ‘The problem is, what happens after. Can we trust him?’

‘We can make him forget?’ Kira suggests, ‘didn’t Stiles tell you about how Ethan forgot?’

‘Yeah’ Malia smiles, ‘actually. He made me a mix of it, I think I brought it. So, if we tell him and he freaks out?’

‘Yes’ Lydia nods in approval and Oliver’s eyes go wide.

‘What?’ he turns to Malia, ‘You’re gonna wipe my memory?’

‘No’ she shakes her head, ‘We will tell you something. And if it seems like you can’t be trusted, we’ll wipe your memory. But only for the thing we told you. No worries.’

‘Tell me what?’ he asks, looking suspicious and a bit scared.

‘Do you believe in the supernatural?’ Kira asks, she does a little bow as she says it and she comes across as one of those _have you accepted jesus as your savior_ people.

‘No, I’m not crazy’ he says, ‘Wait? You guys do? You think that girl was killed because of some witch crap?’

‘Not witches’ Lydia comments, turning to Malia, ‘wait – you did say magic? Is it witches?’

‘No’ she shakes her head, ‘She didn’t smell of magic. He did, remember?’

‘Oh, right’ Lydia frowns, ‘sorry.’

‘You three are crazy’ he says, getting up. Kira sighs and pushes him down by placing her hand on his shoulder.

‘How?’ she asks, Malia shrugs ‘Me or you?’

‘If you do it, he’ll think it’s some sort of app’ Lydia says, ‘Gotta be you Malia.’

‘Okay’ she sighs, ‘Don’t freak out! Okay? We’re not gonna hurt you, at all! We promise!’

The boy wants to laugh – he kind of does – and then Malia partially shifts and he curses loudly.

‘Holy fuck’ he skewers back, ‘What the hell are you?’

‘Werecoyote’ she says, casually checking out her claws, ‘But you can call me Malia.’

‘Fuck’ he repeats, leaning a bit closer to look at her ears, ‘How did you do that?’

‘Do what?’

‘The ears’ he says, ‘Is it some sort of prostethic?’

‘No, they’re real’ she looks at him, ‘Whatever. The professor.’

‘Which one?’

‘The one who gave that lecture on the supernatural yesterday. No, this morning’ Lydia clarifies, he nods absentmindedly.

‘Yes. What about him?’ he asks, still staring at the ears.

‘When did he get here?’ Lydia asks, taking the lead in their little interrogation.

‘About a week ago’ he says, ‘Why?’

‘Because he smells of magic’ Malia says, shaking her head and shifting back to normal.

‘Wow’ he squints at her, ‘That’s pretty cool.’

‘Yeah. Did people start acting differently?’ Lydia asks him, he turns to her for a second.

‘Not really’ he says, turning to Malia again, ‘Does that mean you like to do it doggy style?’

‘Don’t hit him’ Lydia says before Malia can do anything, _‘yet.’_

‘Have you seen anyone start behaving strangely lately?’ she asks, ‘focus.’

‘No... erm. Wait. After the lecture I did see something weird’ he says, he can’t seem to keep his eyes off Malia.

‘What?’ Kira asks, secretly wishing she had her katana on her right now.

‘This girl, a friend of mine, she went to the lecture’ he says, turning to Kira, ‘She’s been with her girlfriend for almost a year... but suddenly she kept talking about cute boys and how she wanted to have sex with some guy – I don’t remember the name – which is weird cause she’s not into guys, at _all._  And then she started complaining about her girlfriend, how she got in the way of everything and how things would be better if she was gone. She got back to normal this morning, but it freaked me out.’

‘Okay’ Lydia nods approvingly, ‘That’s enough. We should confront him.’

‘Yeah, but what is he?’ Malia asks, Lydia crosses her arms as if it’s obvious and she’s shocked they don’t know.

‘Okay’ she sighs when her two friends keep staring, ‘From this information there are only two options I can think of. Either a Siren or a Succubus.’

‘So, bestiary?’ Kira asks, she nods.

‘Let’s go’ Lydia replies, ‘Oh, and Malia. You can hit him now.’

Malia smiles, ‘That question was not only rude, it was innapropriate and that is why I’m hitting you’ she says, and then she punches him in the face.


	9. ‘Why am I not surprised about that?’

‘I’m confused though. If we’re dealing with a Siren, why did she stab her victim?’ Kira asks, Lydia scrolls down muttering something in Archaic Latin.

‘According to this - ’ she says, ‘ - the siren will seduce someone and force them to kill the person they love most.’

‘Wait’ Malia swallows, ‘Are you telling me that this girl was probably killed by someone she loves?’

‘Yes’ Lydia sighs, ‘I don’t know if we can help that person, we know she’s innocent but...’

‘Maybe we can explain it to the sheriff when we get back’ Kira suggests, ‘But first, let’s get rid of this Siren.’

‘How do we kill it?’ Malia asks, Lydia scrolls down again, ‘Or take it down?’

‘A siren's true face can be seen in a mirror. The only way to kill a siren is to stab it with a bronze dagger dipped into the blood of someone it has infected. The death of a siren releases its victims from its spell’ she says,‘Where can we get one ofthose?’

‘I brought one’ Malia says, ‘In the trunk of the car. A bronze dagger. Not the blood of an infected...’

‘Why?’ Kira asks, ‘Not that I’m complaining, but why do you have one?’

‘Stiles’ Malia smiles weakly, ‘He packed daggers in every existing and affordable metal he could think of.’

‘Why am I not surprised about that?’ Lydia asks with a bemused smile, ‘I swear, if it wasn’t for Stiles, we probably wouldn’t have survived it til now.’

‘Don’t ever tell him that’ Kira says, to which both friends agreed.

‘I’ll go get it’ Malia says, getting up, ‘You find Lizzie. Since she’s most likely the affected one, right?’

‘Yes’ her friends reply in unison, ‘I’ll give her a call’ Kira adds, pulling out her phone as Malia leaves to retrieve the dagger.

 

Malia closes the trunk just as she’s approached by Oliver, who looks at her for a moment.

‘Is something wrong?’ she asks, he shakes his head.

‘No’ he mutters, ‘I, I thought we talked earlier. But I’m probably confusing you with someone else.’

‘Did she look like me?’ Malia asks, managing not to grin.

‘She had pointy ears’ he says, ‘I think I was hallucinating.’

He’s holding up a tissue to stelp his bleeding nose, ‘I think you probably were’ Malia agrees, ‘anyways. Bye.’

 

‘Did you find her?’ Malia asks, as she walks back into the room and pulls the dagger from her pocket, ‘I passed her room but she wasn’t there.’

 

‘So what do we do now?’ Lydia asks, ‘we haven’t seen her either.’

‘How about we confront him?’ Kira suggests, ‘If he has her in his power, she’ll show up! Right?’

‘Yes’ Lydia says, ‘Clearly monsters aren’t smart’ she looks at the bestiary again, ‘But she should show up.’

 

They wait until it’s late, and the halls are more or less deserted. By late, they mean lunch time, because at night there will be people running around and throwing parties.

Lydia knocks on the door and the man opens up a few seconds later. The three girls walk in.

‘What the hell are you three doing here?’ he sighs, ‘Any more complaints about my knowledge of the supernatural? Or an accusation about me talking bullshit and that there’s no such thing as werewolves?’

‘We’ll let you in on a little secret’ Malia says as she takes a step closer, the man takes a step backwards, now pushed up against his desk, ‘We _do_ believe in mythical creatures.’

‘Okay?’ he looks at the three girls, not sure what to think of it, not sure what the situation is that he’s in.

‘Yes’ she smiles, ‘It’s a little thing that’s weird about us. I mean, we’ve had our run in with a few of them.’

‘Look, I’m sorry if I offended you’ he says, for some reason sounding scared, ‘I just... I got most of it from books and lore...’

He’s lying, Malia knows that much. Something is off about him, but she doesn’t know what kind of scent a Siren has, so...

‘Oh, we weren’t offended’ Lydia says, ‘I was pretty amused, to be honest. When you said banshees live in woods. Although, to be honest, I did walk around the woods naked for two days when I just became a Banshee.’

‘When you... what?’ his eyes go wide, ‘Is this some sort of joke? Am I being pranked?’

‘I, for one, loved your take on werecoyotes’ Malia smiles, flashing her eyes at him, he screams, taking another step backwards and falling over his desk – which sounds like impossible to do, but trust me he did it – before screaming again.

‘I... I don’t know what... what on earth is going on?’ he yells, Kira looks at her friends.

‘I don’t know, he really sounds like he doesn’t know about it’ she says, ‘Malia?’

Malia leans in, sniffing him, ‘No, he’s actually afraid’ she sighs, ‘He’s not the Siren...’

‘Siren?’ he asks, Malia nods as she slowly releases him, ‘What do you mean Siren?’

‘You know, the sex obsessed creature that likes to make you kill your loved ones after doing the humpty dumpty with you!’ Lydia says, rolling her eyes as if it’s obvious, ‘We thought it was you, but now...’

‘But if it’s not him, then it has to be...’ Kira turns to her friends, watching them slowly come to the same conclusion as her as they say it together.

‘ _Lizzie.’_

‘Nicely done, girls’ Lizzie says, doing a slow clap as she walks in, ‘Here I was, expecting to get my hunger stilled with this lovely professor, but you just had to ruin my plans, didn’t you?’

‘Sorry about that’ Malia says, ‘And we were gonna have so much fun as roommates...’

‘I know!’ Lizzie smiles broadly – a sinister and dark smile, that is, ‘Sucks that I’m gonna have to kill you.’

‘Oh, sweetie’ Kira looks at the girl, ‘You can try, but you will fail.’

Lizzie stares at Kira, her eyes focusing on the girl, ‘You know, I still haven’t figured out what you are yet. I get that Malia is a coyote, and that Lydia here – believe it or not – is a banshee. But what are _you_?’

‘Abominal snowman’ Kira says, ‘With some mad blade skills.’

Kira holds her off, it’s not easy, but she does. They fight and the professor turns to run, but Malia stops him.

‘Did you sleep with her?’ she asks, the man stares at her, eyes wide and in shock, ‘I’m not here to judge! Did you sleep with her?’

‘Yes’ he says, ‘I got drunk, I...’

‘Great’ Malia smiles and his expression becomes even more shocked – if that’s even possible – as she pulls out a dagger, ‘Sorry about this, professor. But it’s the only way to kill her.’

She slices his arm, making sure to miss the arteries, and then partially shifts, jumping towards the fight.

‘Kira’ she shouts as a warning, Kira ducks and as Lizzie is momentarily shocked Malia leaps and stabs her in the leg.

She shudders, Lizzie, and then she falls down and her eyes glaze over. The professor walks towards them, gazing at the girls and then the girl on the floor.

‘She has a beak’ he says, Lydia leans over her and shrugs, ‘And claws?’

‘No big deal that she got claws’ Malia says, retracting hers, ‘Problem is, how do we deal with this.’

‘is she dead?’ the professor asks, Lydia shakes her head.

‘No’ she says, ‘We only stabbed her leg. But the effect of the blood took, as did the bronze from the dagger.’

‘But it only works as long as we keep the bronze in’ Malia says, looking at the unconcious girl, ‘We got to find something...’

‘I have a bronze pendant’ the professor sugests, ‘But how do we?’

‘I got this’ Malia takes it from him and leans over the girl, twisting the dagger as she stuffs in the bronze pendant and pulls the knife out.

‘So’ Malia straightens up and looks at the professor, ‘Tell us the truth now... What are you? Or, who do you hang with?’

He sighs, ‘I, uhm. I have this group in Beacon Hills’ he says, ‘Well, coven, actually. And my wife is a werewolf!’

‘See, that wasn’t so difficult’ Lydia smiles, ‘I don’t understand why you claim banshees live in the woods, though!’

He grins for a second, ‘To throw off suspicion of the actual banshees’ he smiles weakly, ‘You girls should go. I’ll call my coven, ask them to help out with this Siren here.’

‘What would they do?’ Kira asks, glancing at the still unconcious Lizzie.

‘Just a binding spell, make sure she can’t take out the bronze’ he says, fishing his phone out of his pocket and sending a texts, ‘Go.’

‘Okay’ Lydia looks at him one more time before leaving and hands him a note with her number on, ‘text me when it’s done.’

‘Will do’ he smiles, ‘I heard you scream yesterday, by the way. You got some lungs.’

‘So I’ve been told’ she grins, and then the three girls leave, trusting their new ally to deal with Lizzie the Siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.  
> It's not a very long story, but I wrote a short story in the meanwhile.
> 
> You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1801456
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it...  
> And as always, I love all of you!


	10. Let’s get out of here

Lydia’s phone rings as she’s packing her bag. They still have half a day left, but neither of them want to hang around for the discovery of an unconcious Lizzie.

‘Lydia speaking’ she says, not recognizing the number, ‘Who’s this?’

‘We got word you have a siren on your ass!’ a gruff voice says, ‘You good?’

‘Yes’ she smiles, ‘We got it. She’s down, no worries, kiddo.’

‘Okay, just checking’ he says, ‘Do you need us to come clean up?’

‘Nope, we got a coven to fix it up’ she says, ‘Thanks for checking up. Bye Dean.’

‘Bye banshee-girl’ he replies, and then he hangs up.

‘Winchester?’ Kira asks, Lydia nods and tosses her phone in her bag.

‘Let’s get out of here’ Malia says, throwing her bag over her shoulder, ‘Before we got some other shit to handle.’

‘I second that’ Kira grins, as the other two girls grab their bag and make their way to Lydia’s car.

 

The drive back is surprisingly fun. They sing along to the radio, talk about boys and discuss other options for colleges.

‘Guys are always clingy’ Lydia complains as she takes a left turn, ‘Everytime I want to hook up with a guy he asks for my number. As if I want to see him again later.’

‘So that’s why you hooked up with Derek?’ Kira asks, Lydia blushes – but only a little.

‘Yes’ she grins, ‘I know he doesn’t want anything serious, at least not now. And he also doesn’t want people to know, because of the age difference.’

‘Age difference?’ Kira laughs, ‘Hell, My mom is a lot older than my dad, nobody ever complains about that!’

‘How much do they differ?’ Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘A few hundred years’ Kira says, matter of fact, and the three girls burst out laughing.

‘Ya know, if I’m sick of the casual thing and he comes up with the age-difference excuse, I’m gonna use that’ she grins, ‘Talking about Derek. Does he know we’re coming back early?’

‘Yes’ Malia smiles again, ‘He sighed and said “I told you to call me if there was any problem” and that he should’ve guessed I wouldn’t.’

‘Anything else?’ Kira asks, her mind already drifiting off to Scott, who was currently on a trip with his dad.

‘Yes. He said that Stiles is clearly influencing my capability to use common sense’ she grinned, ‘And he also said he’s glad we’re all fine.’

‘I got to be honest though’ Lydia says, making another turn, ‘Even though Beacon Hills is fucked up, I missed it this weekend.’

‘I get that’ Kira says, a pondering look on her face, ‘I mean. We deal with a lot of shit there, but at least we got our pack.’

‘Yes’ Malia complies, ‘It’s home. And no matter how crappy it gets, we’re never on our own.’

‘That being said’ Kira says, ‘sometimes it sucks having a boyfriend with superhearing.’

‘Yes’ Lydia smiles deviously, ‘But they do have great stanima.’

Malia groans, ‘Please do not discuss your sexlife with Derek in my presence’ she complains, Lydia laughs again.

‘You have superhearing too’ Lydia says, ‘Trust me, Derek is quite aware of that. So, uhm... could you stay at Stiles’ tonight?’

‘I was planning on it anyways’ Malia says, ‘But thanks for the heads up.’

‘God I miss Scott’ Kira mutters, leaning back in her seat, ‘Maybe I should go over there.’

‘Why not?’ Lydia asks, ‘Diffuse the tension...’

‘Maybe I will’ she replies, Lydia parks the car and Derek is already waiting, leaning against his black fancy-ass car.

‘Hello girls’ he smiles as the three girls get out and stretch after the long drive.

‘Hi there Derek’ Lydia says, pretending not to care that he came. Malia gives him a hug and smiles.

‘Did you have fun?’ he asks, somehow sounding as a concerned older brother to Malia, and it’s absolutely endearing.

‘Yes’ Malia glances at her friends, ‘Never got to fight a Siren before.’

‘You should’ve called me’ he says, a soft growl in his voice.

‘Yes’ Lydia can’t help but smile, ‘But given your trackrecord. We thought we’d better keep you away from the she-beast.’

There’s a short flicker of pain on his face before he lets out a short laugh, ‘I guess you make a good point’ he concedes, Lydia pulls out her phone and sends him a text.

“Tonight, your place” she sends him. Derek checks his phone, nothing in his face indicating the content of Lydia’s message.

‘I’m staying at Stiles tonight’ Malia casually mentions, ‘He wants to hear all about the Siren. And the professor.’

‘Okay’ Derek says, his expression indifferent, ‘But first, let’s get some dinner.’

Malia nods and as she gets in the car Derek turns to the other two girls.

‘You coming too?’ he asks, ‘I’m buying.’

Lydia and Kira exchange a look for a second and then nod, ‘Sure, meet you there’ she says, as they all get into their car and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for now.  
> Up next (slight overlap with this story) = "Suspicious Animal Attacks."  
> Other work in progress is a story called "Freaky Full Moon."
> 
> Also I recently posted a short story called "Let's get rid of some ghost".  
> So, in case you want something to read while waiting for the next chapter of Suspicious Animal Attacks.
> 
> Anyways, I loved writing this, and I hope you loved reading it too.  
> Love you all!


End file.
